Юк
right|200px - одна из четырёх племенных групп в серии Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Физиология left|130px Yukes are tall, slender creatures with vast amounts of knowledge who wear suits of armor that conceal their faces. It is theorized that in reality the armor serves as "bodies" and the Yukes are only souls that use a physical form to augment their magical abilities. This caused a bit of dispute in Ring of Fates when Yuri tells an NPC that he has seen Alhanalem's face – although when asked what he looks like, Yuri and Chelinka fall silent and seem somewhat troubled, implying that it is not something they wish to try and describe. In Ring of Fates, it is implied by Alhanalem and Meeth that removing a Yuke's mask and/or armor is considered a severe punishment if the Yuke does not have a strong relationship with the person removing the armor. In The Crystal Bearers, it is revealed that it does not matter if the armor of a Yuke is disassembled - as long as it is not damaged, the Yuke can reattach itself. Also, if the armor is too damaged to sustain the Yuke, it may transfer itself to another armor. However, as The Crystal Bearers is in the far future, it may be that the Yukes have evolved from their feathered physical forms to merely souls or that they became souls in order to adapt to life in the other dimension. Like Lilty, Yukes have a long lifespan as stated in Ring of Fates and Echoes of Time. While the way a Yuke dresses can help to determine its gender, it can also be determined by the tiny wings on their backs. Male Yukes' wings are in the style of bat wings, while female Yukes' wings are in the style of bird wings. Появление ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles In Crystal Chronicles Yukes are the best magic characters in the game. Although they suffer from being the slowest attacker and having the least strength, they are allowed to cast spells quicker than the other three races and start out with the highest magic stat. When a Yuke character uses the "Defend" command, they turn invisible and are immune to damage and status afflictions. The Yukes use mallets and hammers as weapons. The Yukes are somewhat rare in the game; the only place they appear in great numbers is Shella, which is their capital city. In Shella, the Yukes spend most of their time teaching others how to use magic. The Yukes were the only race that was not defeated by the Lilties, but the Lilties' attempt to conquer the Yukes put the two races on bad terms for quite some time; however, an NPC in Alfitaria notes that the two races are now seeing eye to eye. Yuke characters in Crystal Chronicles include the Shella Caravan. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates left|220px In ''Ring of Fates, one of the playable characters in Story Mode, Alhanalem, is a Yuke. Their main weapons in this game are staves. They have extremely high Magic stats, they gain greater elemental resistance as they level up, and their normal attacks are based on their Magic stats. Their Tribe Ability is called the "Magic Thread", this ability allows them to spread the effect of the magicite over a larger area using the touch screen to create a line from the magicite in the floor dragging its magic with the line. Also when a "Magic Needle" is nearby, players use the touch screen to draw a line from the needle to create a line of whatever element the needle is. This is usually used to solves puzzles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King 250px|right In ''My Life as a King, Yukes only appear in the Kingdom after an Inn is built. They do not stay and cannot be recruited until a Yuke Shack, an additional downloadable content, is built. Female Yukes can only be recruited as White Mages, and male Yukes can only be recruited as Black Mages. Although these are the only Jobs, the Yukes that stay in the Inn will most commonly be Sages. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time left|230px In ''Echoes of Time, Yukes return as one of the four tribes to play as. They are a magic-based tribe and are experts on the art of spell casting, able to cast Ultima and Meteorga independently. Although able to equip almost every weapon, they specialize in the use of books, bells, and brooms, and like in Ring of Fates, they can equip staves as well and the only race able to create orb like projectiles while doing so. The game offers six default names for Yuke characters, which are: ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers right|150px|Амидателион During the era that ''The Crystal Bearers takes place, Yukes have vanished from the world for thousands of years after a war with the Lilties, ending up in a Void-like dimension bordering existence. Only the Yuke named Amidatelion, a Crystal Bearer, reappears in the world along with a horde of monsters. Amidatelion is trying to bring her lost tribe back into the world by collecting enough crystal shards to restore the Yuke crystal and bring her tribe back in order to restore the balance. Интересные Факты *В Ring of Fates, Алханалем говорит, что в мире нет ни одного Юка с одинаковым именем. *Юки единственная раса, которая не может воспользоваться услугами Артемисиона в Echoes of Time. *During the story of The Crystal Bearers, Amidatelion is forced to change bodies. Using the method of identifying the gender of Yukes using their wings, this would mean that Yukes are capable of changing genders with their armor, or possibly that they have no gender at all and they leave these things to be determined by their armor alone. However, all Yukes in this game, as seen in the Yuke Sky City, have feathery wings, regardless of gender; the only discerning feature between genders is the shape of their helmets - males have certain styles while females have their own. It's more likely that genders are intrinsic to the individual, rather than their armor. *В The Crystal Bearers, если игрок отберёт шлем у любого Юка и выбросит его за пределы Города Юков, тот начнёт попытки убить персонажа с помощью заклинаний силы -"aga". en:Yuke de:Yuke es:Yuke Категория:Расы серии Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Категория:Юк